Chapter 1 (PA)
Marvel/PJO Crossover, so go along with what you read. I had to adapt certain things and instead of all Demi-gods becoming immortal it was just the really powerful ones; IE: Percy, Hippolyta, Hercules, and maybe Jason if he worked harder. You know, if you had asked me when I was twelve. I would have said my life would be short and miserable. I was wrong. I later learned that exceptionally powerful Greek demi-gods became immortal upon reaching their primes. I was one such Demi-god, as were Heracles and Hippolyta and several others. This doesn't sound so bad, does it? Immortal, superpowerful god-like beings without any real responsibility. I could have tolerated it, with the right company, but I had already lost Annabeth Chase to her greatest enemy. Her own hubris! She had finally tired of quests, suffering, and mortality, and went behind my back and requested godhood from her mother. She, of course, got her wish and became a minor goddess of Architecture, and came to try manipulate me into joining her, but I refused and was strangely pleased that I saw her true colors before marrying her. She then proceeded to throw a tantrum when she was denied what she wanted and tried striking me. I caught her punch, broke her wrist and threw her out of camp. I later found out that she agreed to leave me in exchange for godhood and then tried breaking her agreement with her mother. How did I know this? My father told me. Flashback Annabeth had just been forcibly removed back to Olympus by Athena and Artemis, I found it amusing that they were both much stronger than her and weren't even really trying to hold her. I sensed my father flash in nearby. "You don't seem very saddened by your forced separation," Father said in observation, he looked very nervous. "She showed her true colors, and chose to leave me behind, and then lie to and try to manipulate me, which she sucks at, by the way, so I hope she's not the goddess of manipulation or deceit." "She isn't. Minor Goddess of Architecture, and nothing else. I managed to prevent her from getting a throne and temple, though, so she'll be an immortal servant to Olympus forever. The minor gods and most of the council all agreed with me, you made a lot of allies, son." Father said, with obvious pride. "You know, you could probably become a god too. I know the council would support it." He added, hopefully. "I might in the future, but right now I have a break-up to win, and I want to discover my full potential before becoming a god. I was actually thinking about hunting down the survivers of the Titan and Giant Armies and destroying them." I replied, really not wanting godhood. "That, you can do. We haven't got around to it yet, but we've all previous agreed that it needs to be done. Just be careful, some of those monsters are immensely powerful and can even fight and defeat gods." Father said, in fatherly concern. "I'll be careful, and I'll win," I said confidently. I had been holding back and not exploiting all of my talents, and it was past time for me use all I was given. Maybe if I had, then less people would have died and wars could have been more easily won. End Flashback And I did. I used my mutation, the ability to absorb energy, power, knowledge, skill, and experience, to strip Cyclopes Prometheus, and Setne of their capabilities and quickly surpassed most of the Olympian council in power and then killed the victims of my absorption. I hunted down and wiped out the Lycanthropes, Southern Cyclopes, dark breeds of Centaurs and cyclopes, and the Olympians and I cast their essence directly into the void, destroying them forever. I did spare those who swore allegiance to Olympus though, and they began to live off of evil humans. I slew Phorcys and Keto, siphoning some of Phorcys immense power, and Zeus and Poseidon cast Keto into Tartarus. I tried to kill Lamia, but Hecate and father intervened to stop me. That was okay, I had already absorbed copies of Circe and Medea knowledge, skill, and experience in regards to magic, and had added Chrysaor's capabilities to my own. I was pleased with progress and returned to Olympus to report my success. I ended up spending months there, and I got lucky. Literally. I had sex with Tyche, lady luck herself. I pleased her so much due to my practicing with Annabeth and a few other girls afterward that my prowess was common knowledge around Olympus, and Nike, Demeter, and even Lady Aphrodite herself had sex with me; thankfully Hephaestus gave me permission and actually seemed serious. It was incredibly difficult, but I eventually satisfied Aphrodite and we both hit our physical limits. As a reward, I became one of the very few mortals to ever be blessed with the powers she gave to her children, and the first demi-god. That enabled me to satisfy her much easier, so much so, that Hephaestus eventually changed his mind and retracted his permission. For once in my life, I hated my fatal flaw and agreed, though sadly. On the plus side, I had powers rivaling those of Piper and Drew. I continued my relationships with the other goddesses while Hecate taught me magic, having sensed my massive amounts of magical potential and power, which was half her own. What I learned from her made me so powerful that I felt almost invincible. It was 2011 and I was bored, so I asked for permission to create the Olympian Elite Forces to act as special forces and if need be trainers and generals. I had already surpassed Heracles in accomplishments, so everyone quickly agreed; even Zeus seemed to now respect me. I spent two years training them to highest levels possible with the aid of Hippolyta, who I began a sexual relationship with, but, eventually, we had two dozen incredibly powerful demi-gods and had met our quota and I was bored again. I had contemplated and then rejected undertaking twenty trials, but I could only think of twelve and that wasn't enough for me. I eventually began looting battle-fields, even acquiring the Asgardian Destroyer, chitauri technology, and destroyed their bodies to prevent testing. Unfortunately, all those objects disappearing wasn't exactly subtle, and I had to buy the Asgardians silence with the return of the Destroyer, and an oath on the Styx that I did not study it or knowingly allow it to be studied. Odin approved of my oath, gratefully accepted the offering, and ordered Thor to remain silent about my activities. This also improved the Asgardian-Olympian alliance and won me even more support. I was just glad that I altered reality to collect them, and used my spare power to partially restore the worst off areas. That soothed my urge to do good and to help people. I continued this hobby for years in my spare time, in addition to copying the capabilities of the best fighters I could find. I acquired massive amounts of skill, did bounty hunting, assassinations, and even emptied the bank accounts of several targets. I achieved massive amounts of wealth, used my powers to create an artificial island and had a home built there for myself. I protected people from dangerous objects by storing them in vaults that were cleverly warded. I was enjoying my life and had begun to find the idea of immortality bearable. And then HYDRA was revealed to exist. You wouldn't think that would be an issue or even a minor inconvenience for me, but they had abducted a Demi-god for 'experimentation'. I saved him in time and managed to destroy any information they had, but I declared war on HYDRA anyway. I couldn't allow that threat to exist and began my purge. I did what I did best, and made an example of them... I killed thousands. I tore them apart, ripped the water out of them, dehydrated, cut, stabbed, and tortured them until I had killed over twenty thousand people. I slew entire families sometimes, and looted their assets afterward. If they didn't have family, their assets were claimed as spoils of war. I raided HYDRA holdings, SHIELD bases and even raided the Fridge before HYDRA could and destroyed several dangerous objects, and even absorbed the energy from an object labelled 'Peruvian 0-8-4'. It took my powers even further than I could have imagined. In two months, I had killed over twenty thousand people, destroyed billions in HYDRA infrastructure and looted billions more in money and other valuables, including weapons designs and energy sources which were promptly absorbed. I only missed a few HYDRA personnel, such as; Wolfgang von Strucker, a Doctor List, John Garrett, and Grant Ward. I left behind evidence as a warning to not cross Olympus, mangled corpses, crucified agents, agents skinned or burned alive, heads mounted on sticks, and in one location a pool of blood large enough to swim in. I truly lived up too my name, Perseus, meaning Destroyer. I did eventually get Ward and Garrett, I offered to heal a SHIELD agent in exchange for their deaths. Agent Coulson quickly agreed, and I was glad that I avoided telling him that I destroyed the base where Project T.A.H.I.T.I took place and all the research, Kree byproducts, and anyone who could restart that vile project. That would not have been well recieved, and would likely have caused a fight. I could have simply killed Coulson and his team, but they were good people and they opposed HYDRA. The saddest part was this wasn't even challenging for me. I needed more powerful enemies to grow further and reach my full potential. My absorption ability just did so much to help me that I was almost invincible. It had taken me from being able to lift around 55 tons, to being able to lift 250 tons with mild effort, and that was without counting enhancing my strength with my magic. My speed? I was given the blessing of Hermes, but focused on speed and athleticism. I could fight for days, shrug off armor piercing rounds, and according to uncle Zeus, my durability was second only to him. I could regenerate better than almost all of the Olympians. I had my own inherent demi-god healing factor, absorbed the abilities of Prometheus, could regenerate with water, and could also speed up my regeneration with magic or absorbed energy, and theoretically regrow limbs. My intense training, which I had maintained over the years, had benefitted me greatly, and my near constant battle had pushed me to my limits many times over. My skills in magic were comparable to those of Hecate; mainly because I copied her knowledge, skill, and experience with it. My raw magical power rivaled that of Loki, and I had only gotten stronger since. But, that's enough backstory, I think you all understand how awesome I am, and I can get to the action. It was April the 29th, 2015, and I was tipped off that Thor Odinson was looking to recruit me. I lowered the wards around my island so that he could find me, and when that was too subtle, I went to find him. Fortunately, he was easy to find, and so I was in front of him, clad in my full Adamantine armor. "I heard you were looking for me," I said in the air. "Yes, I am. I'd like to recruit you to the Avengers. Your reputation is known to all the gods of Midgard, and you would be a great ally to us." Thor said in reply. "Then I'll join you. I need the challenge anyway. My fights have been too easily won." I said, causing Thor to smirk. "Then perhaps I should test your might to see if you are worthy of being an Avenger." Thor said, making a show of pulling Mjolnir into his hand. "Happily," I said, withdrawing my upgraded and greatly enhanced Riptide. I made sure to copy the knowledge, skill, and experience of Thor. I wanted another major win under my belt. "Whenever you're ready, blonde ambition." His response was to summon a lightning bolt and strike me with it. I did the natural thing and caught it, absorbing it, and causing Thor to look surprised. "Let's skip the warm-up and get to the main event..." I said, before using my full speed and strength to punch Thor with my full strength, busting his lip open, and knocking his head back due to the force of it. I capitalized on his shock and punched him in the nose, before avoiding his counter-attack with Mjolnir. "Better!" I said, before quickly blocking an attempt to bludgeon me with my bare hands, absorbing the kinetic energy and remaining unharmed, and I countered with a slash that cut some of his hair off and blasted him down onto the ground with my magic, causing him to land in a newly created crator. I quickly teleported near him and disarmed him with a kick to his arm before punching him again, dodging his counter-attacks, while delivering my own. He faked to the left and I fell for it, and he punched me into a mountain, not even my mutation sparing me the indignity. I lept/flew into him, and punched him in the face; breaking his nose. Sadly, our fun was interrupted. By the appearance of Uncle Zeus and King Odin. "Enough!" Zeus said, angrily. "We weren't fighting to kill! It was an audition!" I complained. I finally had a challenge a fun fight, and Bolt-boy ruined it! "An audition that shook the nearby city." Zeus said, with a glare. "So we rocked the worlds of a bunch of women? I wonder if the vibrations gave them any orgasms?" I asked, causing Thor to snort in amusement, and Zeus to glare murderously. Odin just looked amused at how easily angered Zeus was. "Sorry," but not really. "We'll stop fighting each other, besides I think I qualified to be an Avenger." "And then some," Thor said in agreement. His face was covered in blood. "Fine, whatever, just don't level any cities." Zeus said, before flashing out. "Perhaps avoid fighting each other too. Off you go now." Odin said, before teleporting back to Asgard. "They both have a gift for making grown men feel like small children." I said in observation. The sky thundered, and Thor laughed. "Yes, let's go. I'll introduce you to the other Avengers." Thor said, before twirling his hammer and flying away. I quickly followed, while concealing my amusement at how dorky his flying method was. "If anyone asks, our battle was broken up because it would have ended the world. It sounds much cooler that way." I said, causing Thor to laugh. "Indeed, and our battle probably could have, Perseus." I followed Thor inside, where we were greeted by the other Avengers. "Who's your friend?" The sexy and infamous Black Widow asked, before looking at Thor. "And why is your face covered in blood?" "His name is Perseus, and we fought. He's the one I mentioned as an excellent Avenger recruit. He broke my nose, so that's an excellent accomplishment to his name. Our battle was interrupted by Odin and Zeus when we punched each other so hard it shook the city." "That's what that was?" Steven Rogers asked. "Tony and Bruce are in the lab trying to find the source of it." "Well, look no further than the awesomeness that is me." I said, getting a snort from Black Widow and a smirk from Thor. "Thor did okay too, but only one of us bleeding and it isn't me." "You would have lost eventually, sadly the planet probably wouldn't have survived." "In a fight to death, I would have won. I've fought stronger beings than you, a primordial Sea God, in their own domain, and wiped out entire races of monsters that preyed on humans." Ha! Thor was speachless! "There might be a chance you could win..." Thor said eventually. "A 100% chance." I replied with a smirk. "Boys. I'm sure you could both kill each other very well, but, Thor, perhaps you can go tell Stark and Bruce that your fight was the source." Widow said, and Thor nodded and left to go do that. "So what kind of training do you have?" Rogers asked. "I've been trained and I've been fighting since I was twelve. I've recieved the equivalent of military training given to soldiers, spies, and assassins around the world, and extensive martial arts training. I've killed Marcus Scarlotti and Georges Batroc, your welcome to look into their deaths if you need an example of what I'm capable of." I said, unnerving Rogers. "You've been fighting since you were twelve? Why did they need child soldiers anyway?" I could tell Captain America didn't approve of children fighting wars. "They didn't, not until the Titan Kronos decided to try getting revenge on the Olympians. Most of the time we demi-gods just fight regular monsters such as those in ancient greek stories, and with training it's not horribly difficult, but when the Titans started returning and building armies we were needed more. The Olympians didn't want their children to die, it was just choosing to lose a hundred so billions didn't die in their place." "Why couldn't they just fight their own battles?" Black Widow asked skeptically, likely believing that I was brainwashed to believe lies. "Ancient laws against interference, and they have massive penalties that usually make things much worse." "How worse?" "Twice as worse, if you cured all disease another more terrible one would be created and kill all those destined to die. Which really sucks." "So your the guy who butched Thor up some?" Tony Stark asked, making an entrance, followed by Bruce Banner, Thor, and Maria Hill. We all shook each others hands. "Yup. Would have done more, but my uncle and King Odin ruined the fun." I replied, before noticing Thor's nose healed. "Aww, your nose healed. I really should have taken a picture for proof." "I can get you a video freeze and send it to you." Stark offered, to Thor's annoyance. "Great! I can show it to all my friends, all of Olympus and every person I ever meet." "I'd rather you didn't." Thor said, beginning to act somewhat sullenly. "Oh, alright." I said, joking about it in the first place. "So, Thor wants to recruit you to the Avengers, and even sang your praises for an entire hour. I was beginning to wonder if he was body swapped with a teenage girl with all the fan-girling he was doing." Stark said, making several of us snicker. "The hairstyle does lend credence to that theory, and I think getting a slight trim angered him more than getting his nose broke or lip busted." I added, causing people to outright laugh. I took this opportunity to copy everyone's knowledge, skill, and experience in relation to combat, science, engineering, hacking, and business. It greatly helped me. I was already smarter than Stark due to copying the capabilities of Daedalus, but this greatly added to it. "Anyway," Rogers interrupted, getting us back on track. "HYDRA's pretty much dealt with, but the Avengers still have a couple little threats to deal with. What were you doing during the Battle of New York, anyway? Thor mentioned you had been fighting for years." Stark asked. "Re-organizing an army, and creating an elite combat group that I had to personally train." I deadpanned in reply, not appreciating the implication of cowardice or laziness. "I wasn't going to throw an untrained force at an army, and then have multiple world governments try to control them and piss off the gods of Olympus when they eventually tried ordering them around. That never ends well. Hell, I got in trouble for calling Ares an asshole to his face and insulting him a lot." "Why did you insult him?" Thor asked, seemingly confused why I would risk insulting a god. "He was mad that I f**ked his girlfriend. Several dozen times." I said, bragging at this point. I was very proud of my ability to satisfy the goddess of love, beauty, lust, sexuality, desire, and pleasure. "Must be quite the memory," Hill said looking at my groin in appreciation, and causing me to raise an eyebrow before looking down. "Yeah, and has some inconvenient side-effects apparently." I had a very inconvenient erection. On full display to the entire room, with my size on full display and damn was I blessed. I was pretty sure all divine and part-divines are. I just refused to check. "Well, I think he would make a great Avenger," Hill said, with a wink in my direction. I replied with a smirk, I was more than willing to have sex with her. She was a sexy older woman who wanted to see if she could handle my size. I loved women like her. "Okay, welcome to the Avengers, and please keep that away from my girlfriend." Stark said, causing me to laugh. "Thanks, and no worries. I only have sex with girls in a relationship if their guys okay with it." "What about Ares?" Thor asked in amusement. "I got Hephaestus' blessing to sleep with his wife, which was more than Ares could ever say. I just wish that he didn't change his mind after a few weeks. I was having the most fun of my entire life!" I said, making everyone laugh. "Anyway. Are there any rules I need to obey while an Avenger?" "Nah. We might temporarily disband soon, Thor just had a feeling that said otherwise and we're humoring him." Stark said, before quickly adding, "but either way, you're an Avenger." "I kind of agree with Thor. The Maximoffs are major threats, and there could be others." Widow said. Rogers and Banner nodded in agreement. "Anyway, were having a party in a few days and your invited. By that time Clint should be recovered and you can meet the rest of our buddies too." Stark said. "Cool, I'll be there." "So, what all can you do? Hell, I just realized I don't even know your full name. I just know your name is Perseus and that your a Demi-god, but that's it." "You just let a complete stranger on the Avengers without knowing his last name?" I asked. "I thought you had already ran a full background check on me." I said, causing Stark to look embarrassed and the Avengers to look amused. "Thor vouched for you. That was good enough." Stark said somewhat sheepishly. "Sure... Anyway, I'm Perseus Aegaeus, but I pretty much go by Percy. I'm a son of Poseidon and can control water, summon storms, cause Earthquakes, and I'm also very talented at magic. I stopped aging when I turned twenty-one, and that's about it." I used my magic to ensure they believed that was my last name. I refused to use my family name in a potentially public way and give my enemies a target, thankfully, father agreed and gave me permission to use his. "How strong are you? Because you broke Thor's nose, and Banner couldn't do that while transformed into the Hulk." Rogers asked. "Last I checked, I could bench over 200 tons." I said, not willing to tell them everything. "Damn!" Stark exclaimed. "Language!" Rogers said, before suddenly looking like he regretted it. "Remind me not to use profanity, I can get really creative." I commented in amusement. "There isn't a swear jar or anything like that around here, is there? Because I might end up bankrupt." I added in humor. "Why would you mention the existence of swear jars?" Stark asked faux horror. "I'd get major street cred for bankrupting Tony Stark." I replied in a convincing tone. "At last my evil plot is revealed!" I added in a movie villain voice, causing a few Avengers to laugh. "It'll take more than a swear jar to break me, kid. By the way, how are you on gear?" Stark asked. I flashed on my custom armor, based on Ancient Greek and modern armor. Composed of Adamantine and ultra durable materials. "Damn! Is that solid gold?!" Hill asked in shock. "This is the legendary metal Adamantine. Much stronger than human made Adamantium, and that was before I made my enhancements. So, I'm good on gear. Anything I do need, I can always make for myself." I flashed away my armor, back to it's case. "Nice. I still think I can make better gear though." "I'm sure you do." I said, before giving him a condescending pat on the head, and causing everyone to laugh at the look on Stark's face. He was not used to being mocked or condescended too, and it showed. "Funny." Stark said dryly. "Yeah, I thought it would be. So, do you all need my contact information for missions?" "Yes, we do." Stark said, "Maria will collect that, and then you're free to go." "Wasn't aware that I was a prisoner." "Well, with the way Maria was eyeing your junk, you just might get locked in a sex dungeon." Stark said, making a couple Avengers snort in amusement, but Maria just gave Stark a look that promised revenge. Roger's looked like he was about to blush at any second. "Sweet! I can check that off the bucket-list, then." "I thought you were immortal?" Stark quipped. "Nope, just stopped aging. And immortals can have bucket-lists too." "No they can't, their immortal!" Stark argued. "Don't ruin my amusement with your logic!" I replied childishly, causing everyone to burst out in laughter. "Well you can go give Mistress Maria your contact information." "Come on," Hill said, in undisguised annoyance, and walking out of the room. I followed her out, hopeing I could get her in bed too. "Alright, write down your contact info here," Hill said, handing me a piece of paper. "Kay," I said, before beginning to do that. "Sorry about that by the way. Sometimes I get caught up in verbal sparring and make an ass of myself." "It's fine. I'll get revenge on Stark later. I'll just let you make it up to me sometime," Hill said, with a suggestive undertone. "Happily. I'll be sure to be extra generous when I am." I replied, with an equally suggestive tone, and was rewarded with a smirk. "What time do you get off, and do you have any plans?" "At 6:00 PM, and no I don't." Hill replied with a smile. She was happy to pursued by a younger man, and that was obvious. "How about I pick you up then and take you to my place? I can make you dinner and we can make some memories..." I said, as I handed the paper with my contact information on it back to her. "Hell yes!" Hill replied eagerly. "Sorry, yes, that would be great." I could sense her sexual frustration due to Aphrodite's blessing, and I fully intended to relieve that frustration. "Any preferences food wise? I make great Lasagna and garlic bread." "Sure, I love italian." "I'll see you then," I said, before capturing her lips in a passionate kiss, causing her eyes to widen in shock, but she didn't fight it. She actually returned it. I pulled away, winked, and left to say goodbye to the Avengers. I was looking forward to tonight.